The present invention is related to an accessory alarm device capable of achieving a burglarproof effect for a computer. The alarm device includes a housing in which an alarm system is installed and a connecting plate extending from the housing. The connecting plate is formed with a perforation. A locking bolt of a computer lock can be passed through the perforation and inserted into a socket of the computer to lock the alarm device on the computer. In case the computer is unauthorizedly moved or shaken, the alarm device is immediately triggered to emit alarm sound so as to prevent the computer from being stolen.
Notebook-type computers have been widely used in various fields. Such notebook-type computers are easily portable and quite expensive. Therefore, it often takes place that a notebook-type computer is stolen by a thief. In order to prevent the notebook-type computer from being stolen, the housing of the computer is formed with a specified locking hole. The locking bolt of a cooperative computer lock can be inserted and latched in the locking hole to lock the computer with a stationary article. Therefore, an unauthorized person cannot take away the computer. However, such computer lock has poor quality. As a result, a thief can easily break the lock or a connecting cable to steal the computer. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a more effective burglarproof alarm device for preventing the computer from being stolen.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an accessory alarm device of computer lock. The alarm device includes a housing in which an alarm system is installed and a connecting plate extending from the housing. The connecting plate is formed with a perforation. When locking the computer, the locking bolt of the computer lock can be passed through the perforation and inserted into a socket of the computer to also lock the alarm device on the computer. In case the computer is unauthorizedly moved or shaken, the alarm device can immediately sense the alien shake and emit alarm sound so as to prevent the computer from being stolen.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: